Communication systems of various kinds are known in the art. Some communication systems support one or more communication needs for groups of communication recipients. For example, some systems permit a given user-based message to be transmitted to each of a plurality of individual communication recipients (such as, but not limited to, two-way wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, push-to-talk devices, and so forth). Some systems facilitate such capability by providing each communication recipient with a scheduled personal communication opportunity. Such an approach may comprise, for example, a particular slot as occurs at a specific consistent location in a recurring slot cycle. As each intended recipient's scheduled personal communication opportunity occurs the communication system transmits the desired content to that particular recipient.
Such an approach, of course, can consume considerable system resources. For example, many individual transmissions may be required to reach a large group of intended recipients using this approach. To avoid this concern, some communication systems provide for an occasional scheduled group communication opportunity. This scheduled group communication opportunity often comprises a particular slot that is monitored by a corresponding group of potential communication recipients. In many typical deployments this scheduled group communication opportunity will not occur with each slot cycle. As a result, considerable delay may be experienced before a given communication need can be met by effecting a one-to-many transmission using a scheduled group communication opportunity such as this.
As noted above, scheduled individual communication opportunities are often viewed as consuming undue system resources while scheduled group communication opportunities sometimes give rise to unacceptable levels of latency. The problems do not stop with only these issues. For example, varying systems and/or varying communication services typically have varying corresponding performance requirements. In some application settings, the time used to contact at least a first member of a group of communication recipients comprises a critical metric. In other application settings, however, the time used to effect contact with the last member of a group of communication recipients may comprise an important metric. Issues such as these and others too numerous to mention render architectural design in this regard difficult.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the arts will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.